yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Union Deck
A Union Deck focuses on Summoning union monsters, equipping them to their host monsters and utilizing their effects. Some host monsters have the ability to summon their corresponding Union when summoned, thus making the process much easier. Union monsters, once combined, have abilities ranging from hand destruction, field control, and even beatdown, making this deck very adaptable to any particular threat. Union monsters also have a wide variety of special summoning, allowing them to swarm the field rather quickly. In addition, there are also two archetypes within unions, the well known A-to-Z series and the lesser Dark Blade cards. Beatdown Union Deck This deck takes advantage of the abilities of some union monster's High ATK to do damage, such as Giant Orc and Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei. Aitsu, Koitsu, Doitsu, and Soitsu also fits into this section, as they boast quite a high ATK once combined (Aitsu and Koitsu also gain a Piercing effect as well). While Giant Orc has a high ATK, Dark Blade is recommended instead, as he and Pitch-Dark Dragon gain just as much ATK as well as Piercing effect. However Giant Orc on it's own is still a formidable card. X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank can also be used in this deck, as they boast a powerful 2400 ATK once combined and can fuse into XZ Tank Cannon for added effect. While equipping said monsters to each other might seem daunting, as it requires two summons, cards such as Frontline Base can rapidly swarm the field with union monsters to combine. Aitsu and Koitsu can, instead, be summoned through UFO Turtle and Mother Grizzly. Recommended Cards: Monsters: * Dark Blade * Pitch-Dark Dragon * Kiryu * Giant Orc * Second Goblin * Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei * Protective Soul Ailin * X-Head Cannon * Z-Metal Tank * Burning Beast * Freezing Beast * Soitsu * Doitsu * Aitsu * Koitsu * UFO Turtle * Mother Grizzly * Sangan Fusions: * XZ-Tank Cannon Spells: * Frontline Base * Double Summon * Double Attack * Reinforcement of the Army * Axe of Despair * United We Stand Traps: * Roll Out! * Formation Union * Royal Decree * Limit Reverse * Reckless Greed Union Control This deck uses Union monsters to control your opponent's hand and the field, by destroying your opponent's assets, hampering his monsters and generating field advantage. This deck can summon Union monsters much more easily due to most of the monsters being able to summon it's union through their own effect. Vampiric Orchis and Decayed Commander are prime examples of this. Freezing Beast and Burning Beast are both unions, so they can both be summoned through Frontline Base in a single turn, while still allowing you to normal summon Vampiric Orchis or Decayed Commander, instantly swarming the field with 4 monsters. V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult, along with their fusion, can also suppliment this deck's theme by changing your opponent's monsters' battle positions. Vampiric Orchis can further swarm the field with it's effect when it destroys monsters. Decayed Commander can destroy cards in your opponent's hand whenever he inflicts damage when equipped with Zombie Tiger. Burning Beast and Freezing Beast can hamper your opponent's spells and traps by destroying them through their combined effects. Because of the amount of monsters you will have on the field, Aitsu and Koitsu can also fit into this deck quite nicely. However, no more than one of each is recommended, and Double Summon should be used to ensure both come onto the field at the same time. Equip cards are also recommended, as most of the monsters needs to destroy opposing monsters to activate their effects, while themselves possessing lackluster ATKs (even after the ATK boost from their unions). Recommended Cards: Monsters: * Vampiric Orchis * Des Dendle * Decayed Commander * Zombie Tiger * Burning Beast * Freezing Beast * V-Tiger Jet * W-Wing Catapult * Cyber Dragon * Armored Cybern Spells: * Frontline Base * Double Summon * Double Attack * Axe of Despair * United We Stand Traps: * Roll Out! * Formation Union * Royal Decree * Limit Reverse * Reckless Greed XYZ Deck As the title implies, this deck focuses on the three XYZ monsters and their fusion, XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Because of XYZ's ability to destroy any card on the field at the cost of a discard, this deck can come somewhat on par with Dark Armed Dragon Decks in terms of field control (although the hefty cost of summoning the behemoth and the discard costs will hamper it compared to Dark Armed Dragon). Because of the discard costs once XYZ hits the field, cards that replenish hand advantage are quite useful, most notably Ojamagic can provide substantial ammo for XYZ. This deck can swarm the field fast, due to all the XYZ union monsters being level 4 (and thus can be used with Frontline Base's effect), having less than 1500 ATK and being all LIGHT monsters (thus searchable through both Sangan and Shining Angel). With the introduction of Jade Knight, even X-Head Cannon is searchable now, making this deck amazingly fast. Also, due to the effect of summoning XYZ by removing themselves from play, Return from the Different Dimension (Traditional Format only) can be used to bring back all the monsters for one final attack, before fusing them again into a new XYZ Dragon Cannon. Due to the XYZ fusion not counting as being successfully fusion summoned, it will be wise to use Pot of Avarice on it, to return it to the Fusion deck to avoid deck-thickening. Royal Decree will also help in ensuring XYZ's effect goes through unhampered. Because of how XYZ is summoned, this deck is less susceptible to Macro Cosmos Decks, as the monsters are already removed. Recommended Cards Monsters: * X-Head Cannon * Y-Dragon Head * Z-Metal Tank * Heavy Mech Support Platform * Shining Angel * Machina Peacekeeper * Jade Knight * Sangan * Ojama Yellow * Ojama Green * Ojama Black * Mask of Darkness (to reuse Return from the Different Dimension) * D.D. Warrior Lady (while not directly helping XYZ monsters, this card does benefit from the other LIGHT support cards, such as Shining Angel and Luminous Spark. It can also be returned with Return from the Different Dimension) Spells: * Frontline Base * Giant Trunade * Limiter Removal * Dark Hole (to clear the field for an OTK) * Ojamagic * Pot of Avarice * Dimension Explosion (for the XYZ fusions) * Luminous Spark * Mystical Space Typhoon Traps: * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment * Roll Out! * Formation Union * Reckless Greed * Bottomless Trap Hole Extra Deck: * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * XZ-Tank Cannon * YZ-Tank Dragon * XY-Dragon Cannon * Ojama King * Ojama Knight * Return from the Different Dimension Dark Blade Deck This deck focuses on Dark Blade and it's unions. While XYZ focused on card destruction and a powerful late-game monster, this deck focuses on attacking and quickly taking down your opponent's lifepoints. Dark Blade also comes with 2 of it's own unions, Kiryu and Pitch-Dark Dragon. Kiryu gives Dark Blade a substantial ATK boost, as well as granting him the ability to attack directly if you tribute Kiryu. Pitch Dark Dragon, on the other hand, boast versitility, as it can be fused with Dark Blade to form Dark Blade the Dragon Knight, as well has being able to be searched through two different searchers and being able to be summoned through Frontline Base. Dark Blade itself does not boast an outstanding ATK, nor does it boast an effect. However, due to it being a Warrior, it can be quickly searched out through Reinforcement of the Army, as well as benefit from other Warrior supports. This deck can also make the best use of Combination Attack, as Dark Blade and Kiryu has the most combined ATK, allowing them to do a devastating 3800 damage should they both attack directly (6500 if Dark Blade already attacked directly while equipped with Kiryu). This can also be pulled off quite early in the game, making this deck very devastating. If Kiryu is not available, Pitch-Dark Dragon can assist until Kiryu is available, as it gives Dark Blade a respectable ATK boost as well as a piercing effect. Recommended cards: Monsters: * Dark Blade * Kiryu * Pitch-Dark Dragon * Dark Blade the Dragon Knight * Command Knight * Dark General Freed * Field-Commander Rahz * Freed the Matchless General * Knight of the Red Lotus * Masked Dragon * Mystic Tomato * Shadow Delver * The Dark Creator * Elemental Hero Prisma Spells: * Allure of Darkness * Amulet of Ambition * Assault Armor * Combination Attack * Enemy Controller (or any battle position changer, makes better use of Pitch-Dark Dragon) * Faustian Bargain * Foolish Burial * Frontline Base * Mystic Plasma Zone * Polymerization * Reinforcement of the Army * Release Restraint Wave * The Warrior Returning Alive Traps: * Birthright * Curse of Anubis * Dark Illusion * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Roll Out! * Formation Union * Justi-Break Itsu Deck This deck focuses on the four monsters finished with "itsu", they are Aitsu, Doitsu, Koitsu, and Soitsu, they all are fairies, so the use of Heralds can also be useful in this deck, as well as devastating, because Herald of Orange Light, is a Tuner Monster and can perform a Synchro Summon, a great way to protect yourself from annoying Trap Cards, is as easy as activating Royal Decree, and to protect your life points, use cards like Messenger of Peace, Swords of Revealing Light or Swords of Concealing Light (the last one, to change opponent's monsters to Defense Position and then use the Defense Crusher Aitsu-Koitsu effect to inflict a lot of Battle Damage. Monsters: * Aitsu * Koitsu * Soitsu * Doitsu * Herald of Green Light * Herald of Orange Light * Hecatrice * Marshmallon Spells: * Inferno Reckless Summon * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Swords of Concealing Light * Mystical Space Typhoon * Giant Trunade * Twister * Celestial Transformation * Magical Mallet * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Double Summon * Lightning Vortex * Pot of Avarice * Forbidden Chalice Traps: * Roll Out! * Royal Decree Extra Deck: * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Mist Wurm * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Armory Arm Category:Deck Type